


Let's Go Steal A Hug

by sophoklesworld



Series: The Job Chronicles [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s04e10 The Queen's Gambit Job, Hugs, Implied Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, post S04E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, there as an angry Eliot sitting on Hardison’s bed. The kind of angry that made him punch people.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>or</em></p><p> </p><p>The one where everyone needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Steal A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



> This is set after The Queen's Gambit Job where Eliot hugs Hardison and it just gives me feels. Same as the way Hardison sings for Parker.  
> Doing things to my little shipper heart.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!! :)  
> Love, Sophokles

An fuming Eliot wasn’t what Hardison had been expecting when he entered his bedroom at Nate’s.

 

“Eliot, man, I already let you beat up the bad guys, I thought you felt better.” This couldn’t be because of Parker, right? Parker was in the living room, watching Gordon Ramsay. (She loved the way he yelled at people, for some reason. Sometimes she even yelled at Eliot like that. Hardison had no clue why Eliot let her do that, because if it was him doing that? He didn’t wanna think about all the things Eliot would do to him when he slept.)

Eliot’s only response was a grunt and a glare that only send a little shiver over Hardison’s back — it was a thing to be proud of, okay? There had been times when Hardison was so scared of that glare, he would readily hide behind Nate or Sophie to avoid it.

He glared at Hardison like this was _his_ fault. No, he wouldn’t deal with that today.  
“No, Eliot, nah-ah! You’re not gonna blame me for your bad mood, alright? I let you beat up bad guys. I don’t know what’s wrong now, but it’s _not_ my fault. And if you want me to do something about it, you have to use your words — I know you hate it, but this is one of those situation where it would make both our lives so much easier, man. We talked about that. Words, Eliot, words.” Hardison emphasized when it became clear, that Eliot wouldn’t open his mouth anytime soon.

 

Earlier this day, Eliot had initiated the hug. It was probably the first time he hugged Hardison in public, even more relevant because he did it on his own accounts.

Of course, he also pushed Hardison off right after, telling him to stop. It was probably a little to much to ask of him all at once. But Hardison was silently pleased, that he just received one of these usually short and secure, supporting hugs, without asking for it. Eliot had been angry, when he hugged Hardison. The kind of angry that made him punch people. Hardison got lucky, that he received a hug instead of a punch to the jaw. He certainly wouldn’t complain.

 

Now, there as an angry Eliot sitting on Hardison’s bed. The kind of angry that made him punch people.

Hardison was a tiny bit worried if his luck had finally turned to bad luck, when Eliot got up and stalked over to stand in front of Hardison. He was almost a head shorter than Hardison but that didn’t change the fact that he could look hella scary. Hardison was surprised when Eliot opened his arms, instead of hitting him in the face. In a silent invitation, and silent question for a hug.

Hardison liked to be a pain in Eliot’s ass, sometimes, but he wasn’t cruel (also, he wanted hugs) so he complied, putting his arms around Eliot and holding onto him.

 

“What happened?” Hardison asked softly.

“Sterling.” Eliot gritted out through his teeth. Hardison let out a sympathetic sound.

They had to let Sterling go, once again. It was getting really annoying and Hardison thought about hacking into his bank accounts and putting dirty money on it, multiple times. Nate always gave him a look when Hardison thought about that. Nate knew, obviously, it was his job, after all.

 

Eliot opened and closed his mouth a few times. Hardison could feel it against shoulder.  
“What?”

“It’s just. You kinda sang for Parker, earlier — it was nice.” There was an unspoken question in there. Hardison grinned fondly, before he took a breath and started humming the way he had for Parker.

 

Hardison felt Eliot gradually relax into him.

“You know, one day we’ll get him, even if he has to kill me so we can put him behind bars.”

“Dammit, Hardison! Don’t say things like that!” Eliot pulled him even closer with one hand, and hit him over the head with the other.

“Ow! What the hell, man? May I inform you that you’re killing precious brain cells right there,” Hardison rubbed a hand over the spot. “Brain cells I might need to save your ungrateful and helpless ass, once again, in approximately 6 days and 5 hours.”

“Approximately?” Eliot raised his eyebrows and almost started laughing, Hardison _knew_ he was internally laughing at him.

“What? It’s a statistical chart I’ve been developing over the years.”

“So what you’re telling me — is that you keep track of the times you saved my life?”

“May-be?”

“Are you at least counting the times _I’m_ saving _your_ life, too?”

“Of course I am! What are you accusing me of, here? Not being thorough? Pfft, c’mon, Eliot. Do you even know me at all? As if I’m not counting how many more times I saved your life than you saved mine.” Hardison snorted.

“Really? That’s so _awesome_! How many more times did you save my life?” Eliot said in that voice, that Hardison simultaneously hated and loved. This really sarcastic and enthusiastic voice that made him wanna punch Eliot but also kiss him because it sounded happy in such a realistic way, that Hardison was happy Eliot was happy. That barely made sense. Even though it was fake, though, Hardison thought that Eliot only ever let himself use this voice when he was actually happy. That probably made even less sense to anyone but him (he had tried to explain the concept of this fake-happy-sarcasm-real-happiness to Parker once. It had kinda backfired…).

For the sake of this argument, Hardison did neither punch nor kiss Eliot. He didn’t answer either.

Eliot crossed his arms over his chest and said with grin, “How many more times did I save your life, then?”

“F-five”, Hardison answered reluctantly, “but I had the lead of a solid 11 on Christmas! And I’m getting there again, just watch me.”

 

The weren’t hugging anymore, but they still stood close together, and Eliot was now openly grinning up at Hardison. He seemed way more relaxed than before.

“You feelin’ better, now?”, Hardison dared asking.

Eliot’s smile didn’t fade. “Yeah, actually I do.”

“What, even without punching me?” Hardison was surprised, and Eliot snorted. With a sigh, he admitted, a serious tone in his voice “Hugging you kinda helps a lot, if there’s no-one around to punch.”

“That’s — deep, man.” He grinned at Eliot who glared. “Oh, are you angry? Is Eliot angry? Do you need another hug?”

Hardison by-passed Eliot’s hand and ran out of the room, followed by the shorter man.

“You wanna get punched? You really wanna try me?” Hardison jumped over the couch, carefully evading Parker, who was yelling at the TV. “C’mon, Eliot! You wanna hug me, just admit it! You _luv_ hugs!

Laughing he surrounded the kitchen counter, Eliot standing opposite. They both yelled threats at each other until suddenly, Parker appeared on the counter and yelled at both of them.  
“What is this you’re doing here? You know what it looks like? Like you’re being idiots! Is that what you’re doing?!”, she yelled in a Gordon Ramsay adaption. “If it is what you’re doing here, then I suggest you get around to the idiot hugging, with me in it, so we can be an idiot sandwich!”

Parker was met with silence.

“What — seriously, Parker? You _need_ to stop watching that.” Hardison shook his head.

Eliot just looked at Parker like she had grown a second head.

 

“But I wanna have a hug, too!”

“ _Seriously,_ girl? You know what? You can have a hug. Here, come here and I’ll give you a hug.”

Parker jumped of the counter, but didn’t let Hardison close his arms around her. Instead, she said, “Eliot, too.”

“Really?” Eliot let out an annoyed growl and threw up his arms when he moved around the counter.

He gently pushed Parker into Hardison’s arms and closed his arms around both of them.

Hardison could swear he saw Eliot smile, before his hair fell in his face.

The three of them fit so well together, Hardison thought. Like puzzle pieces. Always holding and saving each other (only deviating for five times!). A patchwork family that he would never willingly leave. And the way they all relaxed into this hug, he was sure, the others though the same.


End file.
